(Before) The Bloody Halloween
Prologue: Late October 31st two Onigods go "Trick or Treating" or as we call it Mangle and Dying~! Before Lucin, Scar, or Austin were in the equation. A short creepy tale on a Halloween night by Takeshi and Maya. These two knew eachother for a long time, but you couldn't guess that from the '''Shadow Demons '''because they had a kind of falling out after Maya some things happened, but in these days reckless was their middle name. ~A short story by Sib. One The little girl in her slutty cat costume runs past Takeshi and I. I facepalm at what the world has become over the centuries. I remember when kids had to cover up, October, being very cold. It was my month too. Scorpio. Takeshi is Sagittarius. It's weird how we were blessed ''or something. Takeshi walks over to the creep in the corner. I'd kicked him in the groin and he was still a little dizzy. Takeshi hisses at him and we elongate our fangs. The guy laughs at us, thinking we're just two kids with vampire teeth. He was in for a very rude awakening. The night was young and the street lights were off. We were too deep in the darkness of the alley for anyone to hear the screams of the man. Takeshi really had something against people like this, me, I just liked the thrill of blood spatter. I let him have this one. Watching him kill is kind of mesmerizing in a way. He rips into his chest and throws back all his organs. I catch one of them and squeeze out all the blood, laughing. Takeshi rips into him feasting on the richness of it all. There was always something about the blood of convicts and such that really captured our tastes. There was blood all over me, but even more on Takeshi. His teeth were stained with red and don't even mention his clothes. I giggle and the sight. "You have a little something," I put a finger to his cheek, "Right there!" I laugh as I cover his whole face with my hand. Takeshi rolls his eyes and smirks at me. My eyes widen and I stand up and take his hand. "I feel trouble. Over there." I point towards the West. "I ''feel that you sound like a sappy hero when you say things like that." I put my finger to his lips and pull him out of the alley. This probably looks wrong, judging by the stares we are being given by ongoers. He releases my hand and we walk around searching for trouble. "What about those teens stealing that candy?" Takeshi questions, giving me a sarcastic smile. "Alright," I steer in the direction of the teens. "Wait, I was just kidding, Maya." He laughs a little. "Hey, this is what we do. Everyone deserves justice," I look back at him, "You coming?" I raise an eyebrow and wait for his reply. Two "Fine, but only because everyone deserves justice. What would our parents think, us murdering kids?" "Who cares what they think? Hey you three," They whistle at me and look at Takeshi sideways. They were in for a treat. "So, you guys like stealing candy? Well so do we and we know this one house where there's the most candy served. An old lady lives there by herself." He was bluffing. "We're in." They follow our quickened steps to this old house. The lights were on, so we figured ''someone ''lived here. Something was wrong. "Do you smell that?" I whisper to Takeshi. We walk up the steps, "Smells like..Oni." A girl grabs us and the boys and ties us down. The boys get all scared but Takeshi and I break the bonds really fast. We look at the purple haired girl. "Oh, you two are Oni gods. I can't add you guys to my collection." She shivers," But I can add these three! I'm Scarelett." "Scare..lett? Um yea well we kind of wanted to kill them." I tell her. "Well, how about we all get one of em." The boys just yell and cry. "You guys are fucking pathetic, ya know? Stop pissing your pants wouldya?" Takeshi claws into one of their little faces. I laugh and follow. Scarelett makes her boy into a doll...she's really weird. "We're filthy, Keshi." "We should take their candy home to Lucin, Austin, and Takeo and get cleaned up." I nod and look at Scar. "Um, you're kind of one of us, you should come to. I need another girl Oni with us." She picks up her freakin' dolls and follows us. I kiss Takeshi, getting blood all over his face and laugh. "You're crazy, ya know?" "Mhhm." I lean on him a bit and walk closer to the shadows, so no one sees all this blood. It doesn't look like a costume and Scar is holding dolls form the 1800's. We don't live too far, luckily. I wasn't really in the mood for walking. Maybe we should run. I grab Scar and she hisses at me. I run along with them. Much easier than walking. "WE'RE HOME, IDIOTS. AND WE BROUGHT CANDY!!!! WE ALSO BROUGHT A GIRL!" Austin stands at our living room table, looking upset. Lucin comes in and passes us, "I looked everywhere for him! He just left..." Austin hands Takeshi Takeo, his twin brothers, leather jacket. "He left, with his gang..." Austin looks down sadly. "N-no...Takeo wouldn't just leave...he's- No." He starts to run back outside. I grab his hand and he gives me a look of pure hatred. "Paws off, bitch." he snaps. I let go very quickly. He's never called me ''that ''before. I get it, he's upset, so I'll give him a while to be alone.. I go back in our little house hidden in the forest. "Maya, are you okay, you look like you're about to cry." Lucin gets all simpathetic with me. "I'm not crying, dammit. I don't need your sympathy...He just needs time, so can all of you stop giving me those feeling sorry for me eyes??" Scar greets everyone, even so, and tells them about her obsession. Takeshi didn't come back for another week. 3 It was the worst Halloween ever. Though, we made a new friend, Takeo left. I don't think he's coming back. If I told Takeshi that, he'd lose his mind. "Takeshi, let's spar!?" Austin says. Takeshi picks him up and throws him against the wall. I reach out a clawed hand to him and he passes me up. He picked up a habit of sleeping a lot. I guess it's to be away from the world for a little while. "Maya, just stop trying, okay? When he's ready he'll come back to you, sis." I hug him. Lucin always knows what to say to make me feel better. I shake my head and go outside in the freezing fall. It's almost time for Winter. It's nice and dark out, just the way I like it. My prey can't see a thing. I can treat each of them like Takeo...he left his family...he made my Keshi a totally different person! I'll claw into his friggin soul! There's no way, I'll let him get away from leaving us behind! He promised he'd leave his stupid gang. I stand around a pool of blood and guts. "Oops..." I didn't even give the victim a chance to scream. Oh, well. All of them will pay for their sins. We all commit them, so they're not innocent! Us Oni's were immune to sunlight, until Apollo decided we wouldn't be able to go into the sunlight. This was when the gods decided that the creation of us ''"monsters" ''must end. So, naturally, we had to stay out in the night. When they told us this, we didn't really believe our own parents, but when Lucin decided to test the theory, he was severely burned. ~~Wip~ Category:Sibuna4evs Category:One-Shot Category:Fanfiction stories Category:Story Category:Books Category:Demigods Category:The Shadow Demons